Numerous devices utilize magnetic tape having various formats for recording and/or reproducing video and audio material A length of magnetic tape is typically wound on tape supply and take-up reels and enclosed in a protective cassette An access portion of tape extends between the supply and take-up reels and is generally threaded around suitable guides to provide a consistently aligned tape access portion in proximity to one peripheral edge of the cassette. Various types of video and audio tape cassettes having various standardized cassette configurations are known in the art.
Some types of tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus are arranged so that the tape remains within the cassette during operation, and the recording head, the reproducing head, the erasing head, and the like are moved into contact with the tape access portion as the tape is wound from one reel and transferred to the other within the cassette. With other types of tape formats, the access portion of the tape must be withdrawn from its initial position within the cassette and positioned at a stationary recording or reproducing apparatus. The digital audio tape (DAT) format may be classified in this second category of tape formats, wherein an access portion of the tape is withdrawn from the cassette and positioned in contact with the recording or reproducing drum during operation. The tape is returned to its initial position within the cassette after the recording or reproducing operation is complete.
Standardized design and dimensional parameters of DAT cassette arrangements are well known in the art. The reels are driven by rotatable drive shafts mounted in a cassette carriage forming part of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and a tape reel locking mechanism is generally provided for preventing rotation of the reels to maintain the access portion of the tape in a moderately taut condition extending along the front face of the cassette when the cassette is not in operation. In addition, a rotatable lid member is mounted at an inner peripheral side of the cassette to protect the access portion of the tape when it is not being used and to provide access to the tape in the operating position.
Means for recording information on tape and for reproducing audio material pre-recorded on tape are well known in the art. Helical recording drums are typically employed. Like other types of magnetic tape apparatus, insertion of a tape cassette into a cassette carriage typically aligns and anchors the cassette by insertion of datum pins mounted on the cassette carriage or a base plate into datum pin apertures provided in the cassette. In addition, during insertion of the DAT cassette into a cassette carriage, the rotatable lid member of the cassette is pivoted to provide access to the tape, and the access portion of the DAT is positioned in a tape withdrawal and positioning condition. In this position, tape guide posts are typically positioned within the cassette behind the access portion of the DAT, and subsequent movement of the tape guide posts withdraws the tape from within the cassette and positions it in proximity to or in contact with the recording or reproducing apparatus.
Many different types of tape cassette loading and ejection systems are used in connection with tape recording and/or reproducing assemblies. In many cases, lateral displacement of the cassette carriage is effected to position the tape in proximity to the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Many prior art cassette loading and ejection systems utilize motorized drive means to achieve displacement of the cassette carriage.
Prior art tape withdrawal positioning means for use with DAT apparatus typically comprise posts with tape guide rollers mounted thereon which are movable in slots provided in a base plate or the like. The access portion of the tape is positioned in proximity to and in front of the tape guide rollers when the tape cassette is mounted in the cassette carriage. Movement of the posts along their predetermined slot paths withdraws the access portion of the tape from within the cassette and positions it in proximity to or in contact with the recording drum or reproducing apparatus. The tape guide posts are typically operated by a motorized drive means for movement of the posts along their slot paths. Another conventional tape withdrawal and positioning system utilizes an arrangement wire drive arrangement operatively engaged with motorized drive means for manipulating the tape guide supports to withdraw the access portion of the tape from the cassette, and to return the tape to its initial position within the cassette.
Use of motorized drive means for the cassette loading and ejection systems and the tape withdrawal and positioning function contributes substantially to the expense and complexity of the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and may impose substantial energy requirements. In addition, the use of motorized drive means for operation of the cassette loading and ejection system and the tape withdrawal and positioning system substantially reduces the reliability of the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is manually operable and does not require motorized drive means.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is comparatively less expensive to manufacture, assemble and operate than conventional motorized tape recording and/or reproducing assemblies.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus which provides consistent, reliable operation over the course of long-term usage.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus which incorporates mechanical and/or electromechanical latching features to prevent damage to the tape from occurring as a result of improper loading or premature ejection of the tape from the apparatus.